Hidden Secrets
by Fin and melindas daughter
Summary: The rape case of a 14 year old leads the dectives to many obstacles,Fin gets to emotinally involve that it might leave SVU team to a tragedy,just who is this girl and why is she hiding so many secrets? THE LAST CHAPTER IS P SRRY FOR THE DELAY!
1. The rape

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Dick Wolf owns SVU **

**Hidden Secrets **

**By:Fin and Melindas daughter**

It was 12:30 a.m. when Captain Cragen came in with a new case.

Cragen:We've got a new case 14 year old girl found under a staircase along with 2 other siblings a 7 and 4 year boy and girl. Benson,Stabler,and Tutuola i want three all to head over to Mercy Hospital.

**Mercy Hospital:**

Doctor : Are you guys SVU?

Liv: Yes Im Dective Benson, this Dectives Stabler and Tutuola someone called in a rape ?

Doctor: Yes Im Doctor Johnson are victims are 3 African-American children the 14 year girl,Keisha Nichols is stable, the 7 year old boy ,Jayden Nichols had a major concosion to his head but the 4 year old girl Keiley Nichols seemed perfectely fine.

Elliot: Where are the two kids ?

Doctor: We have them in the waiting room down the hall.

Elliot : Im going to talk to them to see if they remember anything , in the mean time you guys talk to the girl.

Doctor: Dectives there is another probelm, On this girl i found multiple bruises and healed wounds around her lower jaw and upper eyelids I also found bruises on the boy 's back and stomach.

Fin: Someone must be beating the hell out of them .

Liv: Maybe they are foster kids or something else.

Elliot: Ill go talk to the kids, Elliot heads down the hall to the waiting room.

Doctor: You can go talk to her now now she should be waking up any minute.

Fin:Thanks Doc.

Liv and Fin enter the room where they saw a yung girl laying on the bed staring right at them with her deep brown eyes. She was young,and had alot of burns and bruises on her arms and chest.

Keisha: Who are you guys and wheres my brother and sister?

Fin:They are fine we need to ask a few question Im dective Fin Tutuola and this is my partner Dective Olivia Benson . Do you remember what happen to you today?

Keisha:They raped me.

Liv:Who raped you Keisha do remember what they did to you?

Keisha: I dont know who they were but they pulled us in a blue van. I was trying top run away from... Nevermind.

Liv:Who were trying to run away from Keisha ?

Keisha:No one I cant tell you.

Fin and Liv looked at Keisha with a concerned look that they knew she was hiding something. Liv walked over and sat beside her in a chair.

Liv: Keisha I promise you they wont hurt you or your family just tell us what happened.

Keisha: I was running away with Jayden and Keiley when I felt that someone was following me so we ran faster but I thought we lost them until we started to walk again and this van pulled up near us and three guys grabbed us into the van i heard Jayden crying and begging them not to hurt us but one of them hit him and threatened my sister if made any noise they would kill her and him in front of me .Then they took me into a warehouse , they beat me and then took turns raping they got done they told me I just like my mother,and that they got what they wanted.

Fin: Do you remember what they look like?

Keisha:I never saw their faces but they all wore masks and had black but one of them had a tattoo of barbed wire on their neck.

Keisha:Can I go see my brother and sister now?

Liv:Sure they are at our precint.

**SVU:**

Liv,Fin,and Keisha walked in to the station and was approached by the two small children .

Keisha:Hey are you guys okay?

Jayden:We're okay,Im sorry I tried to help you-I

Keisha:Its okay ,she said pulling him into another hug.I promise no one is going to hurt us again.

Keiley: But what about Mi-

Keisha:He cant hurt us.

Fin:Come on why dont we get you guys somethin eat.

Keisha:Ok.

After they ate,Fin took the kids to their home.

Keisha:I dont think you should come up with us.

Fin:You sure cuz I dont want your mother to be worried

Keisha:No its okay thnks see you tommorrow

Fin:Look its fine with me trust me

Keisha:Okay

**Keisha's Apartment**

*KNOCK,KNOCK*

A voice:Whos at the door?

Keisha:its me

Thedoor opens and they see a tall, dark man standing at the door.

Fin:Who are you?

Micheal:Thats the same question Im asking and thats none of your looks at Keisha with a death glare.

Micheal;Did she do something wrong?

Fin:No Im Dective Tutuola,and we found your children underneath a daughter was raped and we had them at our percint.

Micheal:Get in here your mom needs for you to finish your chores.

Fin :Keisha,this is my card my cell phone number is on the back call me if anything happens.

Micheal:KEISHA GET IN HERE!

kEISHA:Okay

*Door closes*

It was now 3:30 a.m. when Fin got a call from his cell.

Fin(voice is slurred from sleep):Hello?

Keisha:Hello,Dective Fin,she said sobbing this is Keisha,Help me!

Fin:Okay keisha calm down,he heard another voice in the background saying_ Open the door damnit!,_then came a loud thud this time voice said who are talking to ,

Keisha*still on the phone*:No one, Micheal, please no, ow!Mommy,help me then the call ended.

Fin got up quickly and called Liv.

Fin:Liv, call Elliot and head over to Keisha's somethings happening,alright see you,bye.

**Keisha's Apartment**

Fin:Keisha,this its Olivia,and Fin are you there

_No stop hurting her!,Mommy!,Mommy,let me go Micheal stop it ,OW!_

Fin breaks down the door and they run into the they got to Keisha's bedroom they saw Keisha being beaten by Micheal and Jayden and Keiley on her bed crying.

Elliot:You are Under arrest for the assault of a minor.

Micheal:So you called the police on me you know you can never escape me Keisha now your family is dead and all of you are dead.

Liv: Im going to take them downstairs she said holding on to Jayden and Keiley .

Fin walked over to Keisha who was on the floor curled up into a ball crying.

Fin:Keisha, are you okay?

Keisha:No,Fin she said grabbing him,Dont Leave me please dont leave me alone,I want to stay with you please!

Fin:Alright..its gonna okay

**IF YOU MORE ALL YOU GOT TO DO IS REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE OKAY BUT I need some ideas for this story!**


	2. Childhood

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Dick Wolf owns SVU **

**Hidden Secrets :Childhood**

**By:Fin and Melindas daughter**

**SVU**

After Elliot arrested Micheal for abuse he was convicted and he confessed to the rape of Keisha,was later taken to and Liv took Keisha into one of the interrogation rooms.

Fin:Keisha are you okay?

Keisha:No,he is going to kill us and you!

Liv;No he cant hurt you sweetie,my partner just took him down to Rikers he was one of the men who raped you.

Keisha:What!that bastard I knew he tried to do it to before but now?

Fin:He tried to rape you ?

Keisha:Yes when I was 4

Liv tells us everything that happened to you.

Keisha:It started when I was 4,momma she met him at a party he told her that he could take care of her but I knew it started of bad. When momma went to the store one day she left me at home cuz I was sick,Micheal came home from a party he smelled like booze and he came into my room and started playing with my toys but when I tried to get them back from him he kissed me but I slapped him .Then he ripped my dress off of me and he told me that I was going to satisfy him and if I move he would kill me but before he was in me I kicked him in the balls and I ran out.

Fin:Where did you go?

Keisha:I dont know,Ijust kept running until some lady stopped me,she took me to her house,she gave me a new dress and I stayed with her until I knew Micheal left.I tried to tell my mom,but she just beat me and called me a **BURDEN **to her.

Keisha: Aaron didnt think I was,he took care of me and he until I found out that Micheal was a drug dealer but I tried to tell momma but,she just told me that I would make Micheal run away like I did to my father .Momma started hitting me but Aaron always told me that it wasnt my fault that we didnt chased our father away and he ran away for his own reason. one night I saw Micheal beat my mom for the first time and he told that her family belonged to him now and if we tried to run he would find us and kill us or get one of his people to kill started to go off bad ,momma was sniffing,she was selling her body to different men and Micheal just let it happen.I saw soo many men go in and out of my house , I heard the moans from my mom,I tried to help her but ,she just beat me,Aaron didnt know what to do but he always protected me. Micheal started to beat my mom then he beat me and when the twins' came he just went crazy but he never touch them until when they were four he beat Jacob because he was crying.

Liv:So how did he died ?

Keisha: We stayed with grandma and moved back to Georgia with her to get away from the twins' turned 6 we were playing outside when this car came around the block and started firing shots at us I didnt get hit but grandma and Jacob got hit they both died those people sent us back to my mom and Micheal .Life for Aaron went bad he got sent to jail for being in the car with his friends and they had stolen money from a local convience store robbery. Micheal just kept dealing and momma,just kept being the same .

Fin:How many times do you get beaten ?

Keisha:4 or 5 times a day or when hes mad ,drunk,or high sometimes he makes momma beat me or he just does it himself,PLEASE DONT LET ME GO BACK TO THEM I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH FIN!

Liv:Okay Keisha its okay

**Wowww this took me for ever to do I wanted to add more but I just could but please review and give me ideas please? thx**


	3. A New life

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Dick Wolf owns SVU **

**Hidden Secrets : A New Life**

**By:Fin and Melindas daughter**

After everything that happen in the case lead the detectives to Micheal pleading guilty to the rape case and the murder of 7 year old Jayden Nichols and Jacob is now serving 25 years to for Keisha and Keiley,Fin said he was going to take them in with him for a trial he drove them to their apartment to pack their belongings.

"Look if you want me to come and help you guys I can."Fin told Keisha who didnt look at him she nodded and took Keiley out of the car and headed up to the took in a deep breath and walked into the apartment with Keiley and Fin who stood at the door to wait for them to sat Keiley onto her bed while she got all of her belongings in a black bag since she really didnt have that much since Micheal usually destroyed their stuff when he was didnt noticed that her mom came in and she was high.

"What the hell are you doing,Keisha you cant leave."Her voice was slurred and she look looked at her and got closer to Keiley who was looking blankly at her mother.

"We are leaving you momma and we aint coming back."She looked at her mother who just stared at her with anger and Keisha went back to packing.

"No you arent leaving you lil bitch,first you let your father run away,Micheal and now you think you can just leave me?'Her mom said now yelling at just looked at her with disgust and walked past her to Keiley's room to pack her things.

"Get back here you whore!"Teresa(her mom)said to Keisha who mumbled something under breath then contiued packing.

"What did you say slut?"Teresa grabbed Keisha by her was the ignition to Keisha's anger and she threw her mom off of fell to the ground but she couldnt get ran into the room to see what was going on and Keiley followed him.

"Okay I have had it!You always blame things on me and Jayden,hell even Aaron when you and Micheal where high or drunk!Im sick of you and him always beating me and making me feel less than I am!You always said that Im the one who drove daddy away when it was you and you didnt even give a damn when you had all those men on top of you and who was being Micheal's lil bitch!You didnt even care when he tried to rape me when I was young and he raped me momma and didnt even give a shit!You never took care of the twins or me or even Aaron and Keiley who just wants to know why her momy never loved her and why she has to be beaten by Micheal?You never loved anyone but your pipe and when you got your next drink!"Keisha had tears now flowing down her cheeks and she wanted to get everything she held in off her chest.

"Thats not true Keisha you know I loved you and your brothers and sister and so did Micheal."Keisha just looked at had goten her strength and got off the floor and was now looking at Keisha.

"NO HE DIDNT AND NEITHER DID YOU!Grandma even knew it and she took care of us and tried to help you but all you did was steal from her and Micheal killed her and Jacob and now Jayden's dead because of you never even standing up to Micheal.I had to take care of them by myself and still all you did was beat us just for the fun of it!I hate you and I hate Micheal I wish you would rot in hell with him because your nuthin but a worthless,junkie BITCH!"After Keisha said that a slap came across her face but Keisha hit her mother back for the first time broke it up.

After they got their bags Keiley was being held by Fin and Keisha walked out of the room with her started to cry and begged for them not to stopped at the main door and turned around to her mother.

"Forget it you'll never see us again. You cant hurt me anymore or never coming back for ."With that she walked out of the apartment with Fin and Keiley without turning back.

They got to ther car and put their bags into the put Keiley in the back seat and put on her seatbelt.

"Okay you ready little one?"Keisha said trying to be happy for her lil sis.

"Keisha,will mommy be otay?"Keiley asked as she looked into Keisha's eyes.

"Im not sure sweetie but dont worry Im going to always take care of you and no one is going to hurt us okay?"Keiley nodded and then looked at Fin who was looking at Keisha.

They got into the car and drove away from the looked out the window and took in a deep breath and turned to look at Keiley and she smiled at her small little sister playing with her teddy glanced over at Keisha then back onto the road.

"Hey are you okay?"Fin asked Keisha after all of the stuff that happened to looked at him and then took in a deep breath.

"Yeah I am,Im free now and I have my little sister and now I dont to go back with her."Keisha looked at Fin and she arrived at Fin's house which was pretty got out of the car and helped Keiley get out of the looked at the house in a nervous way then got out of the car.

She walked over to Fin who was taking out their wrapped her arms around his didnt know how to react to the hug,but he hugged her back.

"Thank you for helping us."Keisha let go and then went to Keiley with their went into the house and placed their bags into the new wanted to go outside to play so Keisha went with her she sat onto the porch as she watched Keiley spin ran over to her sister and scooped her up in her arms and began to tickle her.

Fin stood by the door and watched them he smiled at what he was doing for kids are strong for everything that has happened to was glad he was helping them turn over a new page.

Keisha and Keiley are now living with a new family in New have been adopted by a Christian family,The Petersons.

Keisha is improving in school and now has a special talent of is now 3,and in preschool she has been a very free-spirited person.

They both have put the past behind them and are still gettin help with the rape and loss of their beloved are now starting A New Life together.

**OKAY!I finally finished this story lol srry bout that but I was listenin to Christina Aguileria CD:Stripped and my fav song is Beautiful and I was writing this while I listened to my favorite song and I had tears in my eyes lolxz!But enjoy this read and review!**


End file.
